Bring It On
by Bunny-With-A-Gun
Summary: The Circle Daybreak is having a football match. Will they get too competitive? Who will get hurt and which team will win? The girls are determined to win but a certain someone comes up with a plan at the last minute. Will they succeed or fail?


I realised this was crappy as I had rushed it but now I've gone over it and I think its a bit better. ;) So R&R.

**Bring it on**

'Come on Mary-Lynnette,' Rashel called. 'Don't hide from the ball… kick it.'

Mary-Lynnette dodged as another football was kicked her way. This was a routine that had been going on all morning and couldn't seem to be stopped no matter how hard they tried to convince her. The girls were on the Circle Daybreak football pitch, the sun beating down on us in hot rays and everyone in my class was unbelievably tired as they fought hard against the boys.

'I don't understand,' Mary-Lynnette wailed. 'Why do I have to kick the ball?'

Mary-Lynnette was never one to play sports, Rashel was, that was why she was team captain and also another reason for why she couldn't understand Mary-Lynnettes helplessness. Ash wasn't much help either teasing her.

Rashel sighed, loud and not comfortingly. 'It's a game Mare,' she explained. 'We need strategies and good teamwork, something you are lacking at the moment.'

Mary-Lynnette sat down in the middle of the school football pitch and Rashel watched as another football came soaring by and almost hit her head. She yelped. Jez shouted out some fake apologises but we knew from the mysterious grin on her face she didn't mean them.

Rashel sat down next to Mary-Lynnette and continued. 'It's really rather simple.'

Mary-Lynnette laughed and shook her head violently.

'Its just using team work, strategies and skills.' Rashel insisted, voice growing louder as she tried to calm down.

Mary-Lynnette cried out. 'I don't know what they are; let alone how you do them.'

'Use them not do them.' Rashel corrected, inside laughing at Mary-Lynnette's stupidity.

Mary-Lynnette looked up then. She was starting to pay more attention, so Rashel continued to explain to her and thought she _may_ understood better afterwards.

'So, have you got any ideas, Mare?'

Mary-Lynnete gaped and uttered one word. 'No.'

'Mary-Lynnette!' Rashel complained. 'After all that explaining, you still have nothing to say? You must have some kind of idea. Just give it a go and I will try not to criticize.'

Mary-Lynnette made a un-comprehendible noise and Rashel shouted at her, 'SPEAK UP, MARY!'

Mary-Lynnette jumped and spoke louder. 'Um, we could…'

'Yes, what could we do Mary-Lynnette?' Rashel gently encouraged.

'I don't know.' Mary-Lynnette moaned and ran off.

'Oh, Mary.'

Rashel lepted to her feet as graceful as a cat and followed her but dhe was suprisingly really fast. Mary-Lynnette got into the middle of the field and in her anger, kicked the ball away from the yellow team. The ball didn't go far but it was a big improvement on Mary-Lynnette's earlier skills.

'Whoooaahh! Go Mary!' Rashel yelled excitedly.

Mary-Lynnette skidded on the floor and landed on her bottom with a frown on upon her tiny face. Rashel laughed at her expression and helped him up. She smiled, patted her back, then pushed her forward towards the ball.

Rashel started to run and Mary-Lynnette followed. Rashel reached the player with the ball (Jez) and because she was on her team, she kicked it to her. Then raced to the goal and at the last minute passed the ball to the clueless Mary-Lynnette.

Mary-Lynnette squealed like a terrified animal and gave the ball a feeble kick. Mary-Lynnette stayed next to the ball and no one could get it off her. Her terror of being attacked by the opposite team made her move fast and dodge attacks. She was doing really well and Rashel felt so proud of her.

The ball went into the goal and everyone all cheered for Mary-Lynnette.

Rashel beckoned the team over to our side of the field and they all came because she was the captain. Rashel spoke in an urgent tone and they all listened.

'Right, we are tied with boys but I think we could win this with one more goal,' Rashel said, smiling knowingly.

The team nodded and Rashel carried on.

'I think the best chance we have of winning is- '

Rashel stopped talking. Mary-Lynnette had interrupted her by putting her hand up.

'What Mary?' I questioned.

'I have an idea,' she said in a quiet voice.

'Well, tell us then.'

Mary-Lynnette fidgeted on the spot for a while then spoke up. 'Well, Jez and I are the fastest players so… I think we should play midfield.' Before anyone could argue, Mary-Lynnette put her hand up to silence them. 'Jez would be on the left end of the midfielder's line and I would be on the right.' She carried on and no one told her to be quiet but there were the occasional questions which Mary-Lynnette seemed happy enough to answer…

No wonder Mary-Lynnette had been puzzled. She had seen what none of them had realised! She was told to play in the midfield with two others. The girls had four defenders and three forwards to make up the team. Mary-Lynnette was a fast sprinter and she said that if they moved the two outside midfielders to play further forward, more in line with the three forwards, she could sprint past the defenders, the girls could kick the ball ahead of her and she would get to it before the boys, they wouldn't expect any of it. She did not have to be good at dribbling the ball as all she would have to do would be to kick it across the goalmouth where the three other forwards (and the other midfielder) were running towards the goal and could get a shot at goal when she kicked the ball across to them. Brilliant idea, by doing this the girls could have five players attacking the four defenders, therefore they would end up with one extra player free when they raced forward.

'Mary-Lynnette. I'm happy you're on my team.' Rashel told her, looking proudly at her team mate/friend.

'Why?' she asked her.

'Because… that was the best plan in the world,' Rashel praised, throwing her hands up. 'The boys are going to be turning in their graves because that plan was faultless. High five.' Rashel held her left hand up for Mary-Lynnette to smack.

* * *

><p>The girls all were into their new positions and when the whistle blew, they all did exactly what Mary-Lynnette had suggested.<p>

Jez ran down the far left side of the pitch and Mary-Lynnette did the same down the right side. Soon the girls got to the over side of the pitch in a matter of seconds. Mary-Lynnette had a look of utter concentration on her face and she was kicking the ball so fast it looked like a blur.

Mary-Lynnette got to the goal and that was it. The part of the plan that Mary-Lynnette and the rest of the girls had depended on…

Mary-Lynnette lifted her leg back and it was like in slow motion. Her leg then hit the ball with so much force that it went from the right end of the goal to the middle where the girls other players were ready after just running through the gaps in the boys teams defences.

The girls players got to the ball just as it landed in front of them. They all went for the ball at the same time but it still went straight ahead into the goal.

The girls all jumped up and down in joy. They had won and it was all thanks to Mary-Lynnette.

Mary-Lynnette seemed shell-shocked from the fact that her plan had actually worked. Rashel stood there from the side watching the girls hug and jump. Then the boys came over...

'Nice one,' Quinn kissed Rashel on the cheek, trying to hide his disapointment.

Rashel's eyes glinted, looking evil. 'Oh, I know, and you boys were so sure you would win, don't pretend you didn't even try to cheat at the end.' she smirked.

Quinn remained composed, if that was the truth he didn't let it show. Ash on the other hand...

'They won.' Ash scowled. 'Your kidding right? Come on, Jez, you probably added an extra goal to the scoreboard when no one was looking!'

'I did no such thing,' Jez replied, outraged and added, 'Sore loser,' she muttered. 'Your such an asshole,' she spat.

Ash stormed off, found the football, kicked it in Jez's direction, Jez ducked and it hit Mary-Lynnette.

'ASH!' Mary-Lynnette screamed. Ash's eyes looked like they were going to pop out any second. 'I'm going to kill you, you bastard!' With that she ran off screaming insults at him. Everyone watching with amusment as they started a chase around the field.


End file.
